Well That was Unexpected
by SoraLink
Summary: The hosts notice Kyoya acting strangely, and decide not to question it. But when a tall, blonde, eccentric, foreigner visits him at the club, how will everyone react? And what's his relationship with Kyoya?


**I didn't have enough time to write a chapter of "Kyoya's Girlfriend" but I didn't want to post ****_nothing, _****so I decided to edit a little thing I wrote a while ago. I'm just going to warn you ahead of time that it is ****_very similar _****to KG I honestly wrote this with chapter 5 of KG in mind.**

**_Anyway, _****I'll ****_try_**** to put two chapters of KG up tomorrow to make up for today. (Let's be honest, we know I probably won't)**

* * *

In hindsight, it should have been obvious. Recently, he had been acting less and less like the Demon King of Ouran High. With the way he talked to people, no longer only calculating the benefits, and the way his thoughts and actions changed from _objective_ to _subjective_, and not for himself. It was really, a _very_ drastic change. And, even though it didn't happen overnight, it still should have been more noticeable than it turned out to be.

Yes, in hindsight, it should have been obvious that Kyoya Ootori was dating someone.

The hosts _did_, in fact, notice that _something_ had changed, but they had brushed it off, thinking that, _maybe_, Kyoya had finally come around. Maybe he realized that only thinking in terms of profit was no way for someone to live their life.

_In a way_, they _were_ right.

He didn't, however, change this much on his own. He had help, even if he hadn't realized it at first.

The other hosts wanted to be cautious, for if they alerted him to the change, he may realize it and change _back_. They decided the safest decision was to pretend nothing happened. If he was aware, then fine, but if he wasn't, then they weren't going to chance anything.

This decision was disregarded, however, when, one evening, Kyoya did something that he would typically never do.

The hosts were in music room 3, preparing for the the flock of ladies that would soon be there, when Kyoya received a phone call. Though, it wouldn't usually seem odd for someone to answer their phone, he usually had his turned off. This caused everyone else in the room to instantly turn their attention to Kyoya's seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Hello."... "You're already _here_."... "No, _no_, I'm not angry… just surprised."... "_No,_ do_ not do that_."... "Stay where you are, and I'll just… I'll see if I can leave early."

He pulled the phone away from his ear, and placed his hand over the screen. The others looked away and pretended that they weren't listening when he looked up.

"Tamaki," he began, causing not just Tamaki, but the others to look up as well, "I have business to attend to and would like to leave early. Is that fine with you?"

The other occupants of the room openly gaped.

Tamaki quickly regained his composure, "Well… I suppose, if it's _really_ important then that should be fine."

Kyoya nodded, and began to bring the phone back to his face when the twins caught everyone's attention.

"Hold on, Boss," Kaoru began, with Hikaru finishing for him, "you _do_ realize how many times the rest of us have asked for permission to leave early," they finished together, while pointing toward Kyoya, "and we weren't allowed because of _him_." And though she didn't voice her opinion in fear of what Kyoya would do, Haruhi silently agreed with them.

Honey decided to help the argument, "Besides, Kyo-chan's on cleaning duty today."

Tamaki thought for a minute, before asking, "Was that your father on the phone, Kyoya?"

Kyoya sighed in defeat, for he knew what was going to happen, "..._No_, it was not."

"Then you must stay! You may not neglect your duties as a host!" The twins nodded in agreement.

Kyoya sent him a half-hearted glare, then returned to his phone call.

"I couldn't leave, but that does _not_ mean you can do whatever you want."... "_No_, whatever you do, do_ not-_"

The person on the other line hung up abruptly, causing Kyoya to glare harshly at his phone, before closing it, and placing in his pants' pocket.

He looked up and addressed everyone in the room, but this was directed mostly toward Tamaki and the twins, "You don't know what you've just gotten yourselves into." He then proceeded to prepare his station, for the girls would soon be there.

After that, everyone seemed very apprehensive, and when the doors to the club room opened to let in the first stream of customers, the hosts, excluding Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi, jumped.

They were about halfway finished, when the main door opened.

Tamaki, who was in _Hosting Mode_, excused himself from his station, and ran to the door to welcome the latecomer.

He was, however, _not_ expecting to be intimidated by the person in front of him.

The guy was at _least_ a few inches taller than Mori, with wild, spiky, naturally blonde hair, decorated with blue and red streaks. He wore a tight, light purple t-shirt with _Panic! At the Disco_ printed on it in silver. Rubber bracelets with phrases such as _Let's Kill Tonight_, _Trade Mistakes_, and _Nearly Witches_, and a light blue, leather watch with small spikes decorated his arms, and also added to Tamaki's fear of the the man.

"Good job, Quinton," came Kyoya's voice from behind him, "You've petrified him."

Ignoring the comment, the man threw himself at Kyoya, and pulled him into a tight, one-sided hug.

"Kyoya! I've missed you so much!"

This caught the attention of all the occupants in the room, who were watching with various levels of amusement, curiosity and confusion.

"This is not the time or place, Quinton." Kyoya whispered, "Go sit in the back of the room and wait for me to finish, okay?"

He let out a small chuckle before responding just as quietly, "I am well aware that this is not appropriate for the situation, but I can't help it if I get jealous of all the girls in here." He kissed Kyoya's temple lightly, and quickly, causing a chorus of gasps and squeals from all of the customers.

Walking to the back as directed, with a large smile on his face, Quinton surveyed the room. Leaning casually against the wall near Kyoya's station, he pulled out his phone, put in his earbuds, and pretended to choose a song.

Kyoya's conversations were _much_ more important than any music he could listen to, so, for now at least, he would eavesdrop.

After Tamaki regained his senses, he went back to his customers and resumed hosting, trying, and barely succeeding, to ignore the tall, blonde in the back.

Kyoya returned to his customers, preparing himself for the barrage of questions he would be faced with. He sat down, and gave a charming, yet fake, smile to the girls around him.

"Who was _that_, Kyoya?! He looked so cool!"

"Oh he's just a friend from America." he began, earning a scowl from Quinton, "He got here early, so he decided to pick me up."

"_Just friends_?" One of his smarter clients asked, "Are you sure about that? Or did we just completely imagine that little… _exchange_ between you two?"

"American's always act overly friendly. Think of it as being similar to how people in Eastern Europe kiss in greeting." The girls let out a collective 'oh', completely accepting his explanation.

Quinton stopped listening and used the fact that Kyoya wasn't paying attention to him to his advantage. He left his spot in the back.

Hosting carried on, but, to the hosts, it seemed to go by much slower than usual. No one noticed what Quinton was up to.

When the time came for the ladies to go, Kyoya sighed in relief, before grabbing his things and motioning for Quinton to follow him as he walked to the door.

"You better not think you can leave, Kyoya." Tamaki said, stopping Kyoya in his tracks.

"And why is that?"

"You're on cleaning duty today, remember?! You can leave when you're finished."

He took a deep, calming breath, before responding, "Fine," then to Quinton, "_You_ are coming with me."

Quinton responded with a slight smirk, "Oh thanks, but I think I'm good out here."

Kyoya glared at him, then practically stomped off while Quinton plopped down on one of the couches, motioning for the others to join him. He waited for Kyoya to go to the room in the back, before turning to the others.

"So you guys are _the_ Host Club, huh?" He looked at each of them, "None of you are bad looking, I must say. Even the girl."

"Wait, hold on a minute," Hikaru said, "Who _are_ you?"

"I guess Kyoya wouldn't mention me, huh?" He didn't look very hurt, just used to it. "Let me guess, you're Hikaru, and the one next to me is Kaoru. And yo-"

"Hold on, how do you know who we are?" Kaoru questioned, slightly flustered.

"I hacked into Kyoya's computer." The hosts gaped at this. Many have tried but _no one_ has been able to hack his computer.

"Anyway, let me finish; I have to know if I'm right." He pointed to each of the hosts and said their names respectively. "The files _also_ stated your 'types' and it has been bothering me, because _none_ of those files had _his_ type in it. I need you to tell me what it is."

All of the hosts were speechless, _What is with this guy?!_

"Out of _everything_ you could have asked, you ask _that_?!" Haruhi, asked.

"Oh don't worry," he responded smoothly, "I plan to ask more."

"It doesn't take him that long to clean."

"While no one was paying was attention to me, I went to the back and put a bunch of extra dishes in the sink. It'll take him a while, so no worries."

The twins piped in together, "How did you know he was cleaning today?"

"I heard it when I was on the phone with him. Now answer the question!"

Tamaki answered, though he looked confused, "He's supposed to be the cool type, but what does that have to do with you being here?"

Quinton looked thoughtful, then began giggling. "The _coo_l type?!" he said to himself, his sky blue eyes filled with amusement, "I am _so_ teasing him about that later." He redirected his attention to the very confused hosts, "So, what's he like? Like… What do you think of him?"

The twins were the first to speak, though they were a bit hesitant, "He's so terrifying and powerful that he's known as the Demon King of Ouran."

Instead of giggling, this time, he openly laughed, "Oh, that's _rich_!" He gasped out, "I can't believe it! He's just too… _cute_ to be scary!"

The hosts couldn't believe a word of what this guy was saying. _What did he mean: cute_._ That…_ demon _is not cute!_

"_Woops,_" he glanced at his spiked watch, then toward the room Kyoya was in "Looks like we've got another a minute before he finishes up." He looked back to the confused faces of the hosts. "Well, I'm set information wise. Is there anything you guys wanna know?"

The hosts shared a look, before Tamaki spoke for them all, "Who _are_ you?"

He looked confused before realization dawned on him, "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Quinton Ryder; nice to meet ya."

"_No_!" Hikaru practically yelled, frustrated beyond belief, "Who are you to _Kyoya-senpai_?!"

"_Senpai_. Oh my _God_, that is too cute- _No_. _Bad_ Quinton! Off topic! But, I guess I didn't tell you, did I?" At their head shaking, he continued, "I thought it was obvious. I'm his boyfriend."

Their jaws dropped, and after the information processed, they took in Quinton's size, build, and confident attitude. They reached a horrifyingly hilarious conclusion.

_Kyoya _had_ to be: the _uke.

If that was the case, then it_ couldn't_ be true. This guy _had_ to be lying.

_Right?_

"What if we said, 'we don't believe you'?" the twins asked together.

Quinton got a devilish look in his eye that made the hosts shiver, "_Well_… if you'd like some proof…" He trailed off and looked to his watch, "He'll be back in three… two…" He stood up before whispering the last part, "_One_."

He ran toward the door just as Kyoya was walking out, and grabbed him by the wrists. Before Kyoya could say anything, Quinton pushed him up against the wall, pinned his arms above his head, and brought their lips together.

Kyoya's eyes widened in shock, but a few moments later, he relaxed into it, and began to kiss back. This lasted for a few seconds, until Kyoya felt Quinton _smirk_, and turned his head away, having finally realized where he was. _That bastard._

Quinton released his grip on Kyoya's wrists, but still held tightly to one of his hands, entwining their fingers.

He smirked in the direction of the others, "That enough proof?" And, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kyoya's bag with his free hand, and pulled Kyoya out of the room, and to the limo that was waiting for them.

The hosts' eyes were wide and their mouths hung open.

"Well…" Haruhi began. She looked at Tamaki for assistance, but he was speechless.

"That was…" The twins said, uneasily.

"Unexpected." Mori finished, perfectly describing today's turn of events.

* * *

**I apologize again. **

**On another note, if you liked it, then let me know! I'm open to writing more of this (I realized that I really like Quinton after rereading this) so if you ****_do _****want more, just let me know and I'd be ****_more _****than happy to do it.**

**Farewell until tomorrow (hopefully)!**

**~Sora**

* * *

**2/1/14 Notice/Update-y thing**

**Chapter 2 is officially a work in progress! Thank you every one who reviewed, followed, favorited, or read! I am very happy to be continuing this! It may take me a little while but I am working on it! Farewell until later, my lovelies!**

**~Sora**


End file.
